Todo por un accidente
by rox siniestra
Summary: Los ruidos de Ginga logran asustar a Madoka, quien por accidente le causa daño a Pegasus, ella intenta repararlo pero necesita conseguir una nueva punta de rendimiento, pero al ver que solo encontró un lugar donde conseguirla, decide ir, pero al llegar no era lo que ella esperaba, y ella y Ginga sufrirán un corrida, que puede costarles más de lo que ganaran...


**Yo: \o/ ¿me extrañaron?**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ ahorra los saludos ¿Quién sufre de nosotros?**

**Yo: ninguno nwn**

**Ryuga: milagro**

**Dark: ¿Quién sufre?**

**Yo: Ginga y Madoka**

**Tsubasa: esto será divertido**

**Yo: ni que lo digas, Dark te toca**

**Dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

-Corre más rápido, casi nos alcanzan- dijo una chica de cabello castaños, quien estaba corriendo junto con un chico de cabellos rojos.

-Madoka, corro lo más rápido que puedo- se quejo el chico de cabellos rojos, mientras corría lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían.

-Ginga, repíteme como terminamos en esto- le pidió Madoka, mientras corrían siendo perseguidos por una bey gigante.

-Fue así…- comenzó a relatar Ginga.

_***~*~*Flashback*~*~***_

Madoka estaba sentada en el sótano de B-Pit, mientras reparaba a Pegasus, y Ginga dormía una siesta en el sofá.

-Pobre Pegasus, Ginga te llevo al máximo otra vez, no se como es que soportas tanto- decía Madoka, mientras reparaba los daños del bey.

Ginga comenzaba a hacer ruidos dormido, y uno de esos ruidos logra hacer que Madoka se asuste y así logra dañar a Pegasus.

-Ginga mira lo que hiciste que haga- dijo Madoka, muy angustiada por el daño- será mejor que lo repare ya mismo- dijo, y comenzó a repararlo.

Las horas pasaron y Madoka seguía reparando a Pegasus, hasta que finalmente se da por vencida.

-Me rindo, puse reparar casi todo, pero es inútil necesito una nueva punta de rendimiento para Pegasus, pero ¿Dónde conseguiré una igual a esta?- se preguntaba Madoka, mientras que Ginga se caía del sofá.

-Auch- dijo Ginga, mientras se sobaba el trasero- Madoka, ¿ya esta listo?- le preguntaba, mientras se ponía de pie, y se dirigía a donde estaba su amiga.

-Gracias a ti, no lo estará- dijo Madoka, mientras tomaba su computadora y comenzaba a investigar, sobre los lugares donde podría encontrar una punta de rendimiento idéntica a la de Pegasus.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta Ginga, y luego mira a su bey- ¡MADOKA! ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE CON MI PEGASUS!?- preguntaba entre gritos, mientras tomaba a su bey y de sus ojos salían cascaditas.

-¿¡YO!? ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN HIZO RUIDOS Y ME ASUSTO!- grito Madoka, mientras se ponía de pie, con una mirada llena de rabia.

Ginga al ver esa mirada, sabía bien que no ganaría esta batalla.

-Ma… Madoka… no te alteres… por favor…- le suplico Ginga, con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-Esta bien, pero más te vale no molestar- dijo Madoka, mientras extendía su mano.

Ginga miraba la mano de su amiga mecánica y no entendía que era lo que quería.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunta Ginga, con mucha confusión por el acto de Madoka.

-A Pegasus, no te lo daré hasta que este reparado completamente- dijo Madoka, mientras que Ginga le entregaba a Pegasus, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Cuánto tardaras en repararlo?- le pregunta Ginga, mientras veía como Madoka guardaba a Pegasus en una gaveta bajo tres llaves.

-El tiempo no esta definido, ya que no se cuanto me tarde en conseguir una nueva punta de rendimiento- le contesto Madoka, logrando que a Ginga lo rodeara un aura depresiva.

-No sobreviviré, dile a mi padre que lo amo- dijo Ginga, mientras se notaban las cascaditas que salían de sus ojos.

-No seas dramático, si quieres que esto se solucione rápido acompáñame a buscar una nueva punta de rendimiento, aquí dice que hay una en un lugar cerca de l aldea de Koma- dijo Madoka, mientras miraba los datos encontrados en su computadora.

-Esta bien, pero sin Pegasus no será lo mismo- dijo Ginga, mientras con su brazo derecho se tapaba los ojos y lloraba.

-¡DEJA ESTE MELODRAMA!- le grito Madoka, logrando que el pelirrojo saliera del sótano a toda velocidad.

El tiempo paso y ambos se encontraban camino a aquel lugar cercano a la aldea de Koma, muchos lo conocían como Catacumbas Calvario.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunta Ginga, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-No, aun falta- le contesta Madoka, con un tono de voz bastante serio.

No pasa ni un minuto y Ginga vuelve a preguntar…

-¿Ya llegamos?- vuelve a pregunta Ginga, ahora mirando a Madoka.

-Que aun falta- dijo Madoka, ahora algo irritada.

Un minuto pasó y Ginga vuelve a preguntar…

-¿Ya llegamos?- vuelve a preguntar Ginga, pero por miedo a ver los ojos de furia de Madoka, mira para otro lado.

-¡GINGA YO TE DIRE CUANDO LLEGUEMOS!- grito Madoka, haciendo que Ginga se asustara.

-Esta bien- dijo Ginga, para luego suspirar.

No pasaron ni dos minutos que alguien volvió a hablar…

-Ya llegamos- dijo Madoka, mientras veía que no había ninguna tienda- ¿Qué extraño? Se supone que aquí debía estar un local de partes de beys llamado Catacumbas Calvario- dijo y luego tomo su laptop para observar si habían venido en la dirección correcta.

-Madoka el lugar se llama Catacumbas Calvario, no hay una tienda- dijo Ginga, mientras señalaba un cartel sobre una entrada de piedras que decía "Catacumbas Calvario".

-¿¡Ósea que hay que entrar ahí!?- pregunto Madoka, mientras solo veía como Ginga le asentía- esta bien- dijo finalmente, y se acerca a la entrada.

Madoka al acercarse a la entrada, no se dio cuenta que algo hizo un ruido extraño, algo se estaba rompiendo, y ese algo era el suelo.

-Esto es muy… ahhhhh- grito Madoka, al romperse el suelo y ella caer.

-¡Madoka!- grito Ginga, mientras se acercaba al agujero por el cual había caído su amiga.

Ginga no lo dudo y salto dentro del agujero, para ir por Madoka, pero al saltar nota que ella aun seguía cayendo.

-¿Qué tan profundo es esto?- pregunto Ginga, mientras caía.

-Auch- grito Madoka, al haber llegado hacer contacto con el fondo, y luego se paro y miro el lugar.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos que Ginga había caído a su lado…

-Auch, ¿Qué hoy todos los suelos quieren hacer contacto brusco con mi trasero?- pregunto Ginga, mientras se paraba y miraba donde estaba, y en ello encuentra a cierta castaña mirando el lugar- Madoka…- le llamo, con un tono bastante dulce y tranquilo.

-Ginga, creo que esto es una antigua ciudad que se baso en el beyblade- dijo Madoka, mientras miraba un sendero de piezas de beys.

-No lo dudaría- dijo Ginga, mientras se ponía junto a ella, pero en eso se tropieza con un hilo transparente- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Un hilo?- preguntaba Ginga, mientras detrás de ellos aparecía un bey gigante.

-¡GINGA ERES UN IDIOTA!- grito Madoka, mientras comenzaba a correr.

Ginga se pone de pie y corre junto con la castaña.

_***~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~***_

-Así fue como terminamos aquí- dijo Ginga, mientras seguía corriendo escapando del bey gigante.

-Todo es culpa tuya- dijo Madoka, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién daño a Pegasus?- pregunta Ginga, haciéndole recordar que ella lo había dañado.

-Pero yo lo dañe por tu culpa- se defendió Madoka, logrando que el recuerde que si no hubiera hecho ruidos ella no lo habría dañado.

-Fue culpa de los dos y listo- dijo Ginga, mientras miraba todo por donde corrían, para ver si encontraban una salida.

-Ginga, mira unas escaleras, subamos y larguémonos de este lugar- dijo Madoka, quien voltea y ve que el bey gigante estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-Pero ¿y la punta de rendimiento?- le pregunta Ginga, mientras corría, con la poca fuerza de piernas que le quedaba.

-Prefiero seguir con vida, luego le buscare otra a punta de rendimiento a Pegasus, aunque deba irme al otro extremo del mundo- dijo Madoka, mientras sube a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

Ginga voltea a ver al bey gigante, y ve que casi lo alcanza, y comienza a correr más rápido hasta legar a las escaleras y subir lo más rápido que podía.

Madoka llego a lo que era la salida de las Catacumbas Calvario, y se cayó de rodilla en el césped.

-Al fin, sin peligro- dijo Madoka, aliviada y feliz.

Ginga sale y cae rendido en el césped.

-No quiero volver ahí dentro, pero si hubiera tenido a mi Pegasus le habría ganado, y no tendríamos que haber corrido- dijo Ginga, llevándose una mirada asesina de parte de Madoka, la cual lo hace tragar saliva- ¿tengo que volver a correr?- pregunta, mientras se pone de pie, al igual que Madoka.

-¿¡Tu que crees!?- le grita Madoka, mientras comienza a perseguir a Ginga.

_FIN_

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Reiji: *se ríe* que gracioso**

**Yo: si logre hacer reír a Reiji no me imagino con los lectores**

**Tsubasa: Madoka tendría que trabajar de asesina**

**Yo: pienso lo mismo, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
